


Roses

by CuddlyMakani



Series: Tom x Harry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Little bit creepy, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyMakani/pseuds/CuddlyMakani
Summary: Harry opened his flat door to the sight of hundreds of roses. He knew they were from him.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work, I hope you like it! :3 (Special thanks to my friends on discord! X3)

After an exhausting shift working at the local café, Harry opened his bag and rummaged for his keys. 

Finding them, he unlocked the door to his flat... To the sight of hundreds of roses and flickering candles. 

Unnerved, he knew, they were from him.

\-----------------------

They met at the café where he worked at after he had graduated. Harry didn't suspect anything after initially meeting Tom; a customer with the preference for pure black coffee. But after he visited more often, and they talked with each other, Harry noticed that Tom was flirting with him. It didn't take long to figure that out, though; the hints weren't subtle.

But after a while, on his way home, Harry got the feeling some was following him, even if he could see no one. He still changed the way to his flat.

 

Tom himself wasn't behaving differently from usual. He still flirted, but Harry could swear: there was something predatory in Tom's smile.

\-----------------------

After Harry had deposited his bag at the entrance door, he walked through the small living room and kitchen mixture, watching and slowly approaching the half-open bedroom door, from which a faint light was leaking. 

 

He nudged the door open and took a step into the room. Nothing happened, and he continued, but suddenly two arms were sneaking around his middle, and he felt a warm breath on his neck. “Harry.”


End file.
